Devilhorn
Devilhorn is a raid boss, being the third and final encounter on the demo version of Step 4. It appears as a horned fiery beetle. Behavior * Dung Beetle Summon - Little Dung Beetles are summoned to the edges and then charge towards the closest party member to damage them by exploding. * Beetle Charge - Charges at the farthest party member, dealing high damage at the point of impact. Dung Beetle Summon is used directly after the initial slam. A trail of fire is also left on the battlefield for a substantial amount of time. * Ring of Fire - Devilhorn runs in a circle in the middle, creating a fire trail shaped like a ring on the battlefield. Dung Beetle Summon is used during the creation of the ring. In the middle, Devilhorn gains highly increased physical damage. The trail left by Ring of Fire dissipates shortly. * Meteor Summon - Summons a meteor directly on the location of one party member. It is a guaranteed death inside the radius, and there is a blast afterwards that hurts those too close to the radius. Strategy * The explosive Dung Beetles can be hit and killed fairly easily in order to avoid their explosions. It is recommended to have Trump card gift and/or Balestra gift on a Sword to deal with them. ** However, Dung Beetles can only be attacked with a melee weapon. Without one, it is still possible to avoid them by moving away once they have started to rush toward a location, or to lure them into running into a fire trail. *'Meteor Summons center of radius is always aimed at a party member. That party member must move immediately as they see the circle or else they cannot make it out of the radius in time. **Trickster's Vanish skill with the Perennial powder gift may give a higher margin of error. * The very center and the outer edges are the safest location because they guarantee safety against the fire trail left by the '''Ring of Fire'. However, no parts of the battlefield is safe against the two other moves and the normal attacks. * As most damage is dealt in areas of effect and unblockable elemental damage, tanks are most useful between Devilhorn's skills when only normal attacks are used. Devilhorn tends to transition to normal attacks for a while after Beetle Charge. ** During Ring of Fire, staying in the middle and holding a Shield with Aspect of the hedgehog gift allows a tank to deal a very high amount of damage as it makes Devilhorn hurt itself with its increased damage. * Bringing healers is recommended as it is very easy to die against this boss, and the encounter is not over as long as at least one party member or pet is alive. ** As the last person alive, it is best to run around in order to avoid receiving Beetle Charge at point blank. While this ability usually targets the farthest player, it is deadly when Devilhorn is right next to said player. Rewards * Devilhorn's Kabuto helmet (head) * Devilhorn's elytra (neck) Trivia *Its existence was first hinted on May 18th with unannounced addition of a "wanted" signpost with empty dialogue, near the spawn point in the Mice Village. **It was later confirmed on a Kickstarter update. **The signpost can now be interacted with, in order to learn more about Devilhorn. *Devilhorn's French name, Volcorne, seems to be a portmanteau of Volcan - Corne (Volcano - Horn). *This boss appears to be inspired off ancient Japanese military, as its helmet is specifically described as a Kabuto helmet and it sends kamikaze Dung Beetles towards mice. Gallery File:Mice Village - Wanted Post.png|Wanted sign spotted in Mice Village File:21 May 2019 - Beetle Teaser.jpg|21 May 2019 Update Teaser File:Raid Bosses Update.png|Additional teaser after the implementation of raid bosses File:KS - Devilhorn drops.png|A mouse wearing some of Devilhorn's drops seen in the Kickstarter announcement. File:Boss - Devilhorn - Defeat.png|Defeated Devilhorn. File:Boss - Devilhorn - Dung Beetle.png|Dung Beetle spawned by Devilhorn's Dung Beetle Summon. File:Boss - Devilhorn - Meteor Summon.png|Devilhorn's Meteor Summon ability.